1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic photographing device and, more particularly, to an electronic photographing device which is designed such that the image data of a calendar is formed by using an image photographed by an electronic photographing device to record the image data of the calendar on a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a device which displays or prints (prints out) the image data of a calendar by using an image photographed by an electronic photographing device has been proposed. For example, a video printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-123351 relates to a device which receives static image data of one of a plurality of video images reproduced by a video recorder, synthesizes the static image data with designated calendar data to form the image data of a calendar, and prints the calendar image.
However, since the incorporation of this capability greatly increases the size of the device such that the device cannot be easily used by a user as an electronic photographing device.
In addition, in this prior art, a user selects an image representing a picture which is limited in the manner of presentation of the image. When this image is synthesized on calendar data, calendar designs such as the arrangement angle of a rotation direction and the selection of the year and month in a calendar, or operability during formation of the calendar have not been sufficiently considered.
The present invention provides an electronic photographing device in which, by using image information photographed by a camera serving as an electronic photographing device and recorded on a recording medium loaded in the camera which is the same camera used in the photographing, the image and a calendar can be synthesized with each other by a simple operation.
The present invention also provides an electronic photographing device in which the format of a calendar image can be arbitrarily arranged by simple operation, for example, the selection of photographed images, the change/selection of designs, such as the rotation angle, for arranging the image, the year and month of a calendar, and a position where Sunday is arranged in the calendar, can be arbitrarily set.
In short, this invention is an electronic photographing device including photographing means for photographing an object and a recording medium on which image data corresponding to a plurality of images photographed by the photographing means can be recorded, comprising: selection means for selecting predetermined image data from the image data corresponding to the plurality of images recorded on the recording medium; calendar signal generation means for generating a calendar signal; display means for synthesizing an image corresponding to the image data selected by the selection means with a calendar corresponding to the calendar signal generated by the calendar signal generation means to display a synthesized image; operation means for setting the display form of the image or calendar displayed on the display means into a predetermined form; and recording means for recording synthesized image data corresponding to the synthesized image between the image and calendar displayed on the display means.
These benefits of the present invention and other objects and other benefits of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.